Coleccion de One-shots con Ocs
by Lail-san
Summary: Esto es una colecion de one-shots,dejar vuestro Oc y decir con que personaje quereis que sea el one-shot. El primero es de María-sama y Sakuma-sama.(no se permiten más peticiones a partir de ahora
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Aquí traigo un fic dedicado a mis hermanos favoritos. (No me mates María-sama,ji,ji.)

Capitulo 1:Por Culpa De Goenji.

Era jueves y el equipo del Inazuma Japón se habían reunido en el campo del Raimon para entrenar todos juntos como en el Fútbol Frontier Internacional.

Jugaban con mucha emoción…excepto cierta estratega que solo pensaba en sus amigos de España y en su vuelta(un poco odiada) al país. Estaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de que Goenji le pasaba el balón así que le impacto, tirándola al suelo.

Kido y Sakuma-¡María!

Eso fue lo último que holló antes de caer inconsciente.

Pov ´s Sakuma

Estábamos en el hospital pues Goenji se había pasado con el pase por lo que mi hermana estaba inconsciente.

Kido y yo nos mirábamos cada cierto rato con la preocupacón dibujada en nuestro rostro y Aphrodi(al cual habíamos llamado(por ser el novio de mí hermana)) estaba dando vueltas todo el rato.

Doctor-¿Familiares de la señorita Sakuma?

Sakuma-¡Yo!-grité corriendo hacia el lado del doctor.

Doctor-Sígame.

Yo no dije nada y lo seguí.

Andamos hasta entrar en una habitación típica de un hospital.

Gire mí cabeza hasta ver a mí hermana pequeña(inconsciente)en la cama para volver a fijar mi vista en el doctor.

Doctor-Esta bien, solo necesita descansar.

David-Gracias.-suspire aliviado.

Doctor-Os dejo solos.-dijo con una sonrisa.

El doctor salió de la habitación dejándome solo con mi hermana pequeña.

Me acerque hacía su cama y me senté en el borde de la misma.

Empecé a acariciarle la mejilla con mi mano.

David-Mira que acabar así por un entrenamiento…¿Por qué no prestabas atención?...Mira que preocupas a todo el mundo princesilla.

La miré a la cara y me pareció tan hermosa esa imagen que deje de acariciarle la mejilla.

Me acerqué a su rostro hasta dejar nuestras caras a pocos centímetros de distancia.

La miré una última vez y la bese.

La bese en la boca saboreando ese maravilloso y bello beso.

Cuando me faltó el aire me aparté de ella, me levante y salí de la habitación confuso…¿Por qué la había besado?

Continuara…

Por favor dejan reviews.

Acepto críticas.

¡Bey Amigas/os!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola!

Siento a ver tardado tanto pero aquí el siguiente one-shot.

¡Este Amor Que Nunca Cesará!

Por las calles de la ciudad Inazuma Vicky, la novia de Goenji Shuuya.

Esta se adentró en un bosque y siguió andando hasta llegar a un río y delante de este estaba su novio esperándola con una bolsa de picnic en la mano derecha y una sonrisa en la boca.

Goenji-Hola preciosa-le dice un sonriente delantero de fuego a la chica.

Vicky-Hola Shuuya-kun.-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Los dos se sientan y empiezan a comer entre risas.

(….)

Ya estaba anocheciendo.

Vicky estaba abrazada a su novio y apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

Este le abrazaba con su brazo derecho mientras con su mano izquierda le acariciaba el pelo.

Los dos estaban viendo el anochecer.

Goenji-Vicky…-la llamó.

La chica le miro.

Él también la miro.

No necesitaba nada con una mirada bastaba.

Con una mirada…

Se decían…

¡Te Amo!

El delantero cogió de la cintura a la chica y la sentó en sus piernas.

Se volvieron a mirar pero con una sonrisa.

Vicky pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Su Delantero de Fuego.

Para….

..fundirse…

..en una beso...

….demostrándose toso su amor...

Fin

Siento que sea tan corto pero es que no tengo tiempo para escribir.

Espero que te gustara Vicky.

Próximamente el one-shot de Kisara Suzuno.

Comenten.

¡Adiós Amigas!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola aquí traigo el one-shot que prometí.

Espero que os guste.

¡Halloween!

Kisara Suzunu una chica de cabello es de color negro al estilo de sasuke de naruto pero con una coleta, sus ojos son de color azul, caminaba por las calles de la ciudad Inazuma junto a su hermano:Suzuno Fuushuke.

Los dos se dirijían a la fiesta de Halloween, que hacia Kido, vestidos ambos como vampiros.

Kisara-¡Suzu estoy deseando llegar!-gritó la chica emocionada.

Suzuno- yo también-le dijo divertida por el comportamiento infantil.

Y así los dos se dirigieron a la fiesta.

Mientras en otra parte de la ciudad una chica de pelo negro lacio-ondulado hasta los hombros con unas mechitas doradas, piel clara, ojos negros y brillantes y otra de piel morenita, cabello castaño oscura liso hasta la mitad de la espalda con algunas ondas al final, ojos verde esmeralda estaban en la casa de la segunda esperando a que sus amigos vinieran a recogerlas.

Kim-Kazemaru está tardando-dijo dando vueltas preocupada.

Tamiko-Kim,¿no crees que estas exagerando un poco?-dijo con una gotita estilo anime al ver a su amiga empezando a decir cosas como que habían secuestrado al chico.

La de ojos verdes la miró y suspiro, era verdad…estaba exagerando.

Justo en ese momento llamaron a la puerta y Kim fue como un rayo a abrir.

Kim-¡Kaze-chan!-dijo tirándose encima suya originando que el chico no pudiera hacer o decir algo.

La de ojos negros les miro y suspiro cansada, iba a ser una larga noche.

(Y en la fiesta)

Tamiko hablaba con Haruna y Aki, Kim bailaba con Kazemaru, Kisara bailaba, emocionada, con su hermano quien sonreía a ver feliz a su hermana,ect.

Esa noche todos se lo pasaron muy bien.

Fin

Espero que os haya gustado el próximo one-shot será para Haruhi-nya, Mia-Barton y Ana Andrés.

¡Adiós!


End file.
